


Testament qui n'a rien à léguer.

by NotOurDivision2



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOurDivision2/pseuds/NotOurDivision2
Summary: Une séparation différente de celle que l'on connaît entre Martin et Andrés.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ce n'est guère mieux, j'annonce. On aura tous besoin d'Helsinki à la fin.

Martin reculait, partagé entre le désir, la surprise et la crainte. Il avait cru mener la partie, loin s'en faut. Sans une parole, sans un geste, Andrés était resté le maître. Comment avait-il pu être assez fou pour croire qu'il pourrait le dominer ? Martin s'attendait à en recevoir une, vu le regard de prédateur qu'affichait son ami. Pas à cause du baiser passionné qu'il venait de lui offrir, non, c'était tout le paradoxe avec Andrés, mais parce qu'il l'avait traité de lâche. Martin l'avait vu émasculer d'autres types pour moins que ça. Il ne pense pas qu'il serait allé jusque là mais... Aussi séduisant soit-il, il ne faut jamais tenter le diable. 

Dépassés par ses sensations, le goût d'Andrés encore sur ses lèvres ne l'y aidant pas, c'est le contact brutal du mur contre son dos qui le ramène à la réalité une demi-seconde, guère plus. Il suffit de la main de son ami sur la peau nue de son cou ainsi que ses lèvres qui viennent dévorer les siennes pour qu'il oublie à nouveau comment il s'appelle.  
Martin n'a pas assez de mains pour toucher ni de lèvres pour goûter. Il veut tout sentir : ses lèvres, sa peau, son corps, ses cheveux.. Tout. Des années qu'il en rêve, des années qu'il en crève. Il ne veut pas que ce contact s'arrête, jamais. Il s'abandonne complètement. Au diable -encore lui...- sa dignité. Il n'y a plus de marche arrière possible, les vannes sont ouvertes. 

Andrés reste lui, tout en contrôle. Et il en faut pour maîtriser l'envie de son partenaire. Quelle furie. Il se doutait qu'il y aurait du répondant en face, ce n'est pas son meilleur ami pour rien, mais à ce point... Il va falloir qu'il le mette au pas, au risque autrement de se faire consumer complètement. Cette passion est destructrice, Sergio avait raison. Cela lui coûte péniblement d'admettre que c'est son coincé de frère, qui n'y connait rien aux sentiments soit dit en passant, qui l'a éclairé sur le sujet Martin Berrote. L'amour rend aveugle et au pays de ces derniers, les borgnes sont rois. Andrés a toujours plus ou moins soupçonné du désir, un petit béguin mais pas le déferlement de passion qu'il subit depuis quelques secondes. Il a peut-être effectivement sous-estimé Martin, la tâche va être plus ardue que prévue, il va falloir qu'il s'expose davantage que ce qu'il escomptait. 

Garder le contrôle. Andrés pose les mains sur le visage de son ami et éloigne son visage du sien. Martin a les pupilles dilatées, les lèvres gonflées. Bon, il va falloir ramener un peu de raison dans tout ça. Il chercher encore à l'embrasser. Il affermit alors sa prise sur les joues de son ami, qui revient un peu à lui. Leurs lèvres sont encore en contact et leurs souffles se mélangent. 

« Martin, doucement. Tu n'as pas eu de rapports charnels depuis combien de temps exactement ? On dirait un ado de 15 ans, du calme ». 

Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'argentin qui, sans lâcher sa proie des mains, s'appuie le long du mur et reprend sa respiration. Andrés lui caresse les joues. 

« Là, c'est mieux. Tu es revenu sur Terre ? 

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, là, maintenant, tout de suite Andrés »

A ces mots, Martin se détourne et embrasse les doigts posés sur son visage. Ses mains caressent le corps de son ami et se font plus audacieuses. Elles glissent l'une au creux des reins et l'autre sur le ventre. Son souffle s'accélère à nouveau. Il se saisit d'un doigt d'Andrés dans sa bouche et ce qu'il mime est sans équivoque. Raté pour le retour à la raison.  
Andrés le regarde, fasciné par ce spectacle. Martin, sans pudeur, sans gêne, se donne déjà complètement à lui. C'est en même temps signé : aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il l'aime d'ailleurs pour cela en premier lieu. Il n'y a que lui pour soutenir son regard, lui tenir tête tout en simulant une fellation. Il se remet à gémir par la même occasion, tant qu'à faire. Andrés ne peut s'empêcher de secouer la tête devant toute cette indécence. 

« Tu es sûr que tu es bien ingénieur ? Honnêtement tu as raté une vocation de pute de première classe ». 

Piqué au vif, Martin finit par relâcher le doigt , non sans le lécher de tout son long avant. 

« Andrés de Fonollosa fait sa mijaurée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux du romantisme ? Être séduit ? Soit. Vous êtes vraiment chiant les hétéros ». 

Martin repart alors sur les mêmes bases que le premier baiser qu'ils ont échangé, en oubliant une fois de plus qu'il n'a pas la main. Il lui caresse le visage délicatement ainsi que ses cheveux avant de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes d'un doux mouvement. Bien sûr que ça lui plait aussi mais ce n'est pas assez.  
Il sent Andrés se détendre et être plutôt réceptif, il décide donc de pousser un peu et lui enlève sa veste d'un mouvement habile, fruit d'années d'expérience. Celui-ci ne semble pas s'en offusquer, parfait. Il lui déboutonne sa chemise lentement, lui laissant tout le loisir de le stopper ce que ce dernier ne fait pas. Il se met à lui mordiller l'oreille, en lui murmurant des inepties : « Chuuut...Laisse toi faire... Ça va aller... Chuuut ». Cela le perturbe qu'Andrés ne dise rien, ce n'est pas son habitude. Quelque chose ne va pas. Tout en lui caressant le torse, Martin lui demande si ça va, sans réponse . Il lui embrasse le cou ensuite, il ne peut se résigner à lâcher ce corps qu'il désire depuis si longtemps. Ses baisers sont légers, mesurés, délicats. Voulant une réaction, il décide d'attiser une fois de plus son ami ; il colle son bassin un peu plus contre lui, ne laissant pour le coup aucun doute sur l'emplacement de son désir. 

« Si tu as peur, je peux arrêter ». 

Toute sa vie, cela lui a joué des tours de provoquer, de pousser et pourtant, jamais Martin n'en a retiré la moindre leçon. Dans un mouvement brusque, Andrés se saisit de sa chevelure et le tire en arrière, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux; tout en lui déclenchant un grognement de douleur. 

« Ou on peut corser les choses et rendre cela plus brutal. Cela me plairait encore plus. 

\- Ferme la Martin. Tu me traites encore une fois de lâche et tu le regretteras amèrement ».

Il n'y a effectivement aucune peur dans les yeux marron qui lui font face ; ceux-ci sont emplis d'une colère froide. N'importe qui prendrait cela pour une menace vide de sens, sauf Martin qui connait trop bien Andrés et sait que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air...


	2. Chapter 2

Martin ne dit plus rien, accepte sa punition et soutient le regard froid qui lui fait face ; il sait que c'est le seul moyen de faire amende honorable. Surtout être patient et accepter de se soumettre auprès du dominé. Andrés finit par relâcher peu à peu son étreinte. Il n'y a que Martin a pouvoir le trouver superbe à ce moment-là alors qu'il est empli d'une colère froide. Ce dernier approche très délicatement sa main du visage qui lui fait face, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal prêt à mordre. 

« Tu es magnifique. Je ne voulais pas dire cette fois-ci que tu manquais de courage mais, sauf erreur de ma part, tu n'as pas d'expérience dans ce domaine...

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour autant. 

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenter de ça, viens par là ». 

Martin saisit Andrés par le haut de son pantalon, sans le lâcher des yeux, il se dégage du mur et le conduit vers la chaise où il était assis quelques minutes auparavant. Il le pousse sans cérémonie sur cette dernière, hésite une fraction de seconde et s'installe à califourchon sur lui. Andrés est imperturbable , un léger sourire moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres mais il reste silencieux. 

« Tu sais que tu commences à m'agacer Andrés.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit « excité ». N'oublie pas que je suis présentement au contact de ton entrejambe.

\- Ferme-là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Rien ne te ressemble ce soir. 

\- Vraiment ? Être l'enfoiré qui te pousse à bout et te rend dingue ne me ressemble pas ? Il me semble qu'en tout bon masochiste que tu es, c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi, non ? ».

A ces mots, Andrés esquisse ses premiers gestes. Il caresse l'avant-bras de Martin d'une main et déboutonne sa chemise de l'autre en effleurant la peau dès que possible. Le principal intéressé frémit , sa respiration s'accélère. 

« Regarde toi. Tu trouves que c'est la réaction de quelqu'un d'agacé ? Tu adores cela. Tu es un passionné Martin, tu attends qu'on te retourne la tête et les sens, même si ça signifie souffrir ». 

Andrés s'attarde sur son ventre qu'il sent se contracter.

« Regarde toi. Tu devrais me repousser, me rejeter mais tu aimes ça. Cela ne te suffit même pas, tu en veux encore plus. On est des âmes sœurs : il n'y a que toi à pouvoir supporter et aimer ce que je t'inflige. »

Il fait glisser ses doigts un peu plus bas et vient s'attarder sur la ceinture de Martin qu'il commence à déboucler. Ce dernier gémit. 

« J'aime le contrôle, j'aime détruire. Je ne sais pas faire autrement. Je sais me retenir au début et après, j'annihile tout par passion. Je dois posséder entièrement l'autre : aucune de mes épouses n'a pu le supporter, aucune ne le pourra jamais. Il n'y a que toi à en être capable ». 

Andrés ouvre sa fermeture éclair. 

« Mais tu es malheureusement un homme très cher Martin... Je ne t'entends plus, un problème ? 

\- Va te faire foutre Andrés. Branle moi, je peux te supplier s'il le faut mais fais quelques chose. S'il te plait. 

\- Ton langage. Tu es au courant que tu n'as aucune dignité ? »

Andrés part dans un éclat de rire. Martin, d'impatience, cale sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lui mord l'épaule. Il ne peut s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches pour rechercher le contact de son ami. Il n'a peut-être effectivement aucune dignité. Cela ne fait que redoubler l'hilarité d'Andrés. 

« Regarde moi dans les yeux. Regarde moi. Arrête »

Il pose les mains sur les hanches de l'argentin qui lève péniblement son regard vers lui. Chacun de ses nerfs semblent tendus, prêts à rompre à la moindre sensation. Andrés le contemple, satisfait de son œuvre. Un mélange de douleur, de désir, de passion, de folie ; quel beau portrait. 

« Tu vois, c'est de ça dont je te parlais. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te mettre dans cet état, tu es le seul à pouvoir l'encaisser. On est toxiques ensemble, incontrôlables, ingérables... On choisira toujours le pire, toujours ce qui fait mal, toujours le danger ». 

Il ne sait pas si Martin comprend ses paroles, leur sens ; s'il est d'ailleurs seulement en état de les comprendre. Peut-être bien qu'il ne les prononce même pas pour lui au final mais pour lui même, terrible constatation, amère prise de conscience. Martin le sort de sa réflexion : 

« Andrés, s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de...

\- Oh oui, pardon. C'est tellement demandé poliment en plus ! »

Sans crier gare, Andrés se saisit alors du membre gorgé de sang de l'argentin et commence ses va-et-vient. Ceux-ci sont délibérément lents et appuyés. Martin pousse un cri et cale à nouveau sa tête dans le cou d'Andrés, il gémit sans vergogne bruyamment et tente d'accélérer la cadence par des coups de reins allant à la rencontre de la main aguicheuse... De son autre main, Andrés le saisit par les cheveux et lui relève la tête sèchement. 

« Tu arrêtes immédiatement de vouloir aller plus vite que la musique ou je te plante là, c'est compris ? »

Martin acquiesce, sans vraiment tout saisir. Andrés n'est pas content, il doit mieux se comporter. C'est d'accord, il s'immobilise donc. 

« C'est mieux. Tu peux en revanche continuer tes vocalises, cela m'amuse. En même temps, j'aurais dû m'y attendre à ce que tu sois bruyant. 

\- Et attends que j'atteigne l'orgasme, les moines vont en appeler les secours ». 

Cela déclenche un rire guttural à Andrés qui pour le récompenser repart dans ses admonitions et accélère le rythme ainsi que la pression. La réaction de Martin est fascinante. C'est donc ça leur réelle connexion, ce fil entre folie et raison ? 

« Huuum... Andrés...Je ne vais pas tarder à...Hummm.

\- Déjà ? 

\- Je t'emmerde. 

-Mauvaise réponse ». 

Andrés stoppe tout, Martin grogne de frustration. 

« Pardon, pardon, pardon... Je suis désolé. Ne t'arrête pas, excuse moi Andrés. Continue. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... »

Martin lui mordille l'oreille et continue ses supplications et ses excuses. Cela se confirme, il n'a aucune fierté. Andrés le laisse durer encore quelques secondes ainsi et soupire théâtralement : 

« Ma bonté me perdra... Tu me regardes jusqu'au bout, c'est compris ? »

Martin hoche la tête frénétiquement et Andrés, satisfait, repart à le masturber, sans délicatesse aucune cette fois-ci. Fini de jouer. Martin n'oublie pas l'ordre donné et lutte; raison et passion s'affrontant une fois de plus. Son regard est verrouillé sur celui d'Andrés et ne le lâchera pas. Il n'a pas saisi le tiers de ce que lui a raconté son ami tout à l'heure si ce n'est que lui seul pouvait. L'espagnol se met à lui caresser la chevelure. 

« C'est bien Martin, tu vois quand tu veux... »

Andrés colle ses lèvres aux siennes, les lèche et c'est suffisant pour le faire jouir. Martin hurle, son cri étant heureusement étouffé par la bouche de son ami. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rouler une ou deux fois des yeux face à la force de son orgasme mais Andrés le voit lutter malgré cette tornade de sensation pour respecter son engagement. Sa respiration est haletante, son corps secoué de spasmes, son regard est pourtant toujours plongé dans le sien. 

Aucun des deux ne parlent, chacun attend patiemment l'autre. Martin sait que ce n'est pas à lui de parler, Andrés lui laisse reprendre ses esprits. Ce dernier dépose un baiser sur sa chevelure : 

« Bravo M. Berrote, tu ne m'as pas déçu, performance remarquable ».


	3. Chapter 3

Martin a un petit rire doux mais reste calé contre Andrés. Il reprend peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Il profite, il lui semble encore planer de son récent extase, il sait que cela ne va pas durer. Il respire l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Il s'en fout de ce qu'il peut renvoyer comme image. Il est bien. Il sent Andrés se tortiller légèrement en dessous de lui. Il sent...

« Andrés ?

\- Oui très cher ? 

\- Tu bandes ?

\- Possible ». 

Martin se recule et le regarde, tout en se mordillant les lèvres et en affichant un sourire espiègle. Andrés a ses yeux rieurs mais reste indéchiffrable. 

« Avant de poursuivre plus loin cette conversation qui s'annonce prometteuse, j'aurais vraiment besoin de m'essuyer les mains, enfin, au moins une... Aurais-tu donc l'obligeance de te décaler afin que je me libère de ton étreinte passionnée ? 

\- Je n'ai pas envie. Tiens, prends ma chemise ».

A ces mots, Martin fait glisser cette dernière sur ses épaules, la roule en boule et essuie tout ce qu'il a à essuyer, que ce soit sur Andrés ou sur lui. Comme il le constate, il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Une fois la corvée achevée, il jette au loin l'objet du délit. 

« Mieux ? 

\- Mieux. Merci.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? 

\- Pourquoi cette soudaine politesse tout à coup ? Tu m'as dévoré le visage et éjaculé dessus sans aucune cérémonie... On ne va pas se mettre à se vouvoyer quand même ? 

\- Tu ne peux pas répondre juste oui ? 

\- Non ». 

Martin l'embrasse délicatement, presque chastement, ce qui est ridicule, Andrés a raison. Il s'arrête. Il fait glisser ses mains le long de son torse et les sépare au niveau de son abdomen : l'une va saisir la hanche d'Andrés, l'autre continue sa course plus bas, bien plus bas et se pose sur le renflement de son pantalon. Andrés lui saisit la main et le stoppe dans son élan. 

« Tu ne veux pas t'occupe de cela ?

\- Je ne pense pas avoir envie que ce soit toi qui t'en occupes. 

\- C'est dommage, je suis très doué pourtant, que ce soit avec ma bouche ou mes doigts. Après, je peux te regarder faire aussi, le spectacle serait à n'en pas douter appréciable...

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi. 

\- Toujours dans ce domaine. C'est parce que je suis un homme ? Tu n'es plus en accord avec ta mitochondrie ? 

\- Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai envie. Tu viens d'avoir un orgasme sur moi, ce n'est pas déconnant que je sois... à fleur de peau.

\- Et qui me l'a donné cet orgasme ? Toi, de ton plein gré. Laisse moi donc te rendre la pareille, la bienséance l'exige très cher. C'est donnant-donnant, j'y prends plaisir, tu te soulages. Tu peux penser à qui tu veux pendant, je m'en fous. 

\- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu es une pute Martin. 

\- Huuuum. Je préfère « salope ». « Pute » sous-tend un rapport à l'argent que je n'ai pas dans ce domaine... Bon, doigts ou bouche ? »

Martin lui mordille l'oreille et lui lèche le cou. Andrés secoue la tête. Il ne pensait pas aller aussi loin ce soir. Martin lui est dangereux. Il exacerbe ses sentiments. Au milieu du casse du siècle, quand l'atmosphère sera électrique et sous tension, qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra d'eux ? Ils se saborderont et saborderont le plan. Il prend la bonne décision ce soir. 

« Bouche. Cela m'empêchera de t'entendre et tu t'en es tellement vanté de tes fellations, voyons voir un peu la réalité ». 

Andrés ne rajoute pas que cela sera plus simple pour lui de moins le voir et le sentir. Martin sourit de toutes ses dents et passe en mode prédateur. Il embrasse Andrés une dernière fois sur la bouche et s'attaque à nouveau à son cou. Son seul objectif est de le faire gémir. 

« Ne laisse aucune marque, je déteste ça, ça fait vulgaire. 

\- Je sais ». 

Il sent Andrés se relaxer et rejeter sa tête en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès. Il en profite un peu pour le caresser à nouveau au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il est toujours dur, même un peu plus que tout à l'heure, bien. Il descend progressivement ses baisers. Il aimerait s'attarder plus mais il a bien en tête les paroles de son ami : ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, il veut juste être soulagé. Il lèche son torse et se laisse glisser le long d'Andrés pour atterrir à genoux entre ses jambes. 

Andrés ne le regarde pas, sa tête est toujours rejeté en arrière, il a croisé ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il offre une sacrée vision ainsi, le cœur de Martin en rate un battement. Ce dernier se dit qu'il ne faut peut-être pas qu'il l'admire de trop et se concentre sur sa tâche. D'un coup de dents et de langue habiles, il le déboutonne et fait glisser sa fermeture éclair. 

« Tsssss, tu en as sucé combien d'autres avant pour maîtriser cette technique ? 

\- Je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu le fil... Tu as déjà connu ça avec une de tes poufs ? Tu remarqueras que je ne me suis toujours pas servi de mes mains et ne m'en servirai pas. Si tu veux juste soulever ton bassin... Voilà merci ». 

\- Branleur » 

Martin le mordille, Andrés grogne -de plaisir, surprise, douleur ? Sûrement un savant mélange des trois- puis le premier, beau joueur, démarre sa performance. Il lèche, en prenant son temps, le sexe durci sur toute sa longueur. Il le répète plusieurs fois, tout en sachant qu'il s'expose à une remarque qui, effectivement, ne tarde pas : 

« Arrête de me chauffer et fais le job »

Il aura essayé. Refoulant un sourire, Martin s’attèle donc à la tâche et y met tout son cœur. Ce qui n'est pas bien compliqué quand on y pense ; en temps normal, il adore déjà ça mais là... C'est Andrés qu'il doit contenter, il doit donc marquer les esprits et cela doit s'apparenter à de l'art, ni plus n moins un chef d’œuvre. Il lèche, suce, mord, alterne les rythmes lents, rapides, se sert de sa langue, de ses dents, de sa gorge. Il entend la respiration d'Andrés qui se fait plus pressante, qu'il aime ça. Martin sait que ce dernier ne va pas tarder à se manifester : même si c'est pour être conduit vers l'extase, Andrés n'acceptera pas de ne pas dominer. Cela ne loupe pas, il sent une main venir lui agripper les cheveux et lui imposer un rythme. Martin s’exécute sans rechigner, redoublant d'efforts. Les tremblements et les gémissements qu'il perçoit de son partenaire sont sa récompense. 

Quand Andrés comprend que Martin n'a pas besoin d'aide pour être obéissant, il relâche son étreinte au niveau de sa chevelure et joue avec. Il se saisit de mèches, les brosse dans un sens, dans l'autre...

« Tes cheveux sont un mystère pour moi Martin Berrote ». 

Il sent Martin sourire, c'est plutôt érotique comme sensation, cela pousse Andrés à le regarder. Martin est absorbé par sa tâche, les yeux mi-clos, tout ce qui est au dessus de la ceinture inexistant. Andrés s'attendait à voir deux yeux bleus le scruter pendant l'acte, il n'en est rien. Il est complétement dévoué au plaisir d'Andrés, au détriment du sien. Il s'oublie. Martin. Proche du point de non-retour, Andrés se dit qu'il peut peut-être lui offrir ça, il devrait réussir à atteindre l'orgasme même si... Il se décide et saisit la main posée sur sa cuisse, en entremêlant leurs doigts. Martin relève aussitôt la tête et plante son regard dans celui de son ami. Il fronce les sourcils, décontenancé. L'espagnol accentue sa prise en resserrant les jointures. 

« Je vais jouir. Regarde moi ». 

En voyant ces yeux-là le regarder, il se dit qu'il prend la bonne décision, il y a trop d'amour et d'admiration. Et puis, homme ou femme, ce type de comportement est banni de son code moral. En terme de sacrifice personnel, on a tout de même connu pire que se faire donner un orgasme. 

De son côté, Martin ne comprend toujours pas à quoi joue Andrés. Il ne va pas s'en plaindre et encore moins lancer le débat maintenant mais... Pourquoi lui prendre la main alors qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas le regarder et à lui-même s'objetiser ? Dire que ce sont ses doigts dans les siens qui le perturbent alors qu'il a sa queue depuis dix minutes dans la bouche, il aurait presque envie d'en rire. 

Martin reconnaît les sensations de l'orgasme imminent : le regard dans le vide, le corps tendu, la respiration haletante, le ventre qui se creuse, les cuisses qui se contractent, les gouttes de liquide séminal sur sa langue. Andrés grogne et rejette sa tête en arrière. Martin voudrait lui imposer sa jouissance comme il l'a fait pour lui mais ce n'est pas possible. Il voudrait lui dire de maintenir le contact, de garder sa main dans la sienne, d'éjaculer sur une partie précise de son corps mais il n'en sera rien. 

Andrés émet un dernier cri guttural et jouit dans sa bouche. Cela manque clairement d'élégance de ne pas lui avoir demandé et de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, c'est plutôt indigne de sa part même. Mais c'est Martin et il ne s'en offusque pas, il réconforte même Andrés en lui caressant la cuisse, comme si c'était lui qui avait fourni tous les efforts et qu'il se devait d'être remercié. Ce comportement ne choque ni l'un ni l'autre, logique irrationnelle entre les deux. Le sexe est déjà un acte bien étrange quand on y pense, quand il met en scène Martin Berrote et Andrés de Fonollosa, cela devient un mystère. 

Sa tête bourdonne encore alors qu'il revient à la réalité. Il prend conscience d'un poids qui vient s'installer sur ses cuisses. Martin. Cet enfoiré a été vraiment bon. Sans même le regarder, Andrés le pressent déjà fanfaronner. Autant le confronter tout de suite : en vue de la personnalité flamboyante de son ami, il n'y coupera pas. Leurs yeux se croisent. 

« Alors ? Heureux ? 

\- Cette remarque manque cruellement de goût. 

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. 

\- Charmant. 

\- Allez Andrés, avoue que ça t'a plu... »

Martin a un sourire satisfait peint sur son visage et ses yeux pétillent plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il esquisse le geste de vouloir passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Andrés qui l'arrête immédiatement. 

« Tant que tu ne te seras pas laver, n'y compte même pas. 

\- Et je ne me laverai ni ne bougerai tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit que tu aimé. Tu remarqueras, je ne te demande même pas de me dire que j'ai été le meilleur... 

\- Martin, bouge. Dernière fois. 

\- Tu fais chier Andrés putain ». 

L'argentin en grommelant s’exécute tout de même. Il se lève brusquement, deux-trois jurons bien sentis, teintés d'un fort accent argentin se font entendre sur son trajet. 

Seul, Andrés en profite pour se mettre les idées au clair. L'euphorie, encore présente, laisse gentiment sa place à la fatigue. Ses mains ont un tremblement. Saloperie. Il regarde la pièce qui l'entoure et ressent le besoin de s'y déplacer et d'effleurer les meubles, les objets, les tableaux. Il sait qu'il ne reviendra pas, la nostalgie le gagne. Il se lève tranquillement, ajustant ses vêtements par habitude et passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Toujours agir comme s'il y avait du public, réflexe instinctif. Ce lieu va vraiment lui manquer, il y a probablement vécu les meilleurs moments de sa courte vie. Sa vie. Pour ce qu'il en reste... 

Il doit partir, il n'a pas le choix. On peut vivre sa vie pleinement, passionnément, sans penser au lendemain, sans limite jusqu'à ce qu'on vous annonce qu'il vous reste 3 ans. Cela vous met brusquement du plomb dans la tête, littéralement. C'est une balle qui vient anéantir tous vos rêves, toutes vos ambitions et tous vos espoirs. C'est insidieux, cela vous laisse vivre pour le moment mais ça détruit le reste, l'essentiel. 

Jamais il n'avait eu à choisir le raisonnable, le logique, le réel. Jamais. Encore moins avec Martin à ses côtés. L'expérience de ce soir lui a donné raison. Tous les deux ensemble, ils redéfinissent les lois terrestres. Leur œuvre d'art qu'est le casse de la Banque d'Espagne en est l'exemple type. Ce qu'ils ont mis en place avec Martin, les solutions qu'ils ont trouvées défient l'entendement : c'est un coup de génie, sans fausse modestie aucune. Mais tout aussi extraordinaire soit-il, ce plan a encore des failles à résoudre, une équipe à mettre en place, à briefer... Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour. Cette citation ne l'impressionnait pas avant. C'est différent maintenant. Il hait devenir raisonnable pour ce que cela implique : s'il doit le devenir, il doit se séparer de Martin.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin est autant amoureux du plan que d'Andrés, c'est leur engagement l'un envers l'autre, ce qui se ressemble le plus d'une progéniture entre deux hommes; c'est l'idée que s'en fait l'argentin pour le moins. Depuis leur rencontre, sa vie n'a tourné qu'autour d'Andrés, il lui a été d'une fidélité effroyable. Andrés veut se persuader que Martin le trahirait si les circonstances l'y poussaient, il l'a affirmé à Sergio. Ce soir, il s'est mis à en douter. 

Andrés aime le plan et Martin. Les deux sont des œuvres d'art dans leur style bien différent. Au contact de son ami, Andrés se berce d'illusions et de folie, il se croit intouchable et au dessus de tout. La venue de Sergio l'a ramené à la réalité, comme bien souvent. Le scepticisme et les doutes de ce dernier lui ont permis de prendre du recul. C'est le seul à pouvoir lui parler sur ce ton et le remettre en cause, sans avoir à craindre pour sa vie. Le « hermanito » a toujours été fort en persuasion, bien plus fort que lui et il a toujours su l'attendrir à sa guise et, en quelque sorte le manipuler, tout en douceur, en plantant des petites graines par ci, par là, qui grandiront et viendront le faire douter d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Peu importe la force de nos sentiments, le choix et les circonstances qui s'offrent à nous peuvent nous amener à trahir ceux que l'on aime. C'est ce que va faire Andrés ce soir, il a choisi, il va trahir Martin. Non pas parce qu'il ne l'aime pas, non. Mais parce que Sergio lui offre sur un plateau une fin digne de ce nom, une fin d'artiste comme il l'aurait souhaitée et qu'il n'aura plus le temps de planifier. Oui, la passion ne sera pas aussi intense qu'avec Martin et son plan de la banque d'Espagne mais, au moins, imprimer des billets avec Sergio à la Fabrique de la monnaie et du timbre est possible et réalisable avant qu'il crève. Il choisit donc son petit frère et abandonne le reste ; le voilà son dilemme à lui. 

Andrés pense à tout cela en déambulant dans la Chapelle. Cette pièce est le symbole de sa trahison, tout ce qu'il s'apprête à quitter et, s'il veut être honnête, tout ce qu'il s'apprête à détruire. Il se regarde lui-même au travers de son autoportrait, miroir fallacieux ce soir. C'est Martin qui lui a offert pour ses 40 ans, un cadeau démesuré, qui est autant à l'image d'Andrés qu'à l'amour déraisonné que lui porte le commanditaire de ce tableau. Comment ne s'en est-il pas aperçu avant ?  
A la lumière de ce qu'ils ont vécu ce soir, l'armure entreposée là à une autre signification également. Martin l'avait volée dans un musée pour « honorer son prince », Andrés n'y avait vu rien de plus qu'un léger flirt, teinté d'humour provocateur. Les signes étaient pourtant dans chaque recoin, il n'avait rien vu. Ou n'avait pas voulu voir. 

Il se sent las. Après toute cette excitation, cette euphorie, ses nerfs se relâchent. Il a repoussé ses limites tout à l'heure. Non sans le dégoûter, il n'a pas non plus spécialement apprécié. Saloperie de mitochondrie. Est-ce que les choses auraient été plus simples s'il avait été attiré par les hommes ? Jusqu'à ce soir, probablement. Il a pourtant presque honte de se l'avouer mais pour ce qu'il va faire, cela l'arrange. 

Andrés s'allonge au niveau de l'alcôve et ferme les yeux. Il entend des chants grégoriens au loin, c'est apaisant et cela lui permet de desserrer légèrement le nœud qui s'est formé dans sa poitrine. Il ne va pas s'endormir, même s'il aimerait pourtant se réfugier dans le sommeil. Il lui reste son dernier tour de cartes à jouer. Les chants se sont tus, il ne perçoit plus que sa respiration 

Des pas résonnent tout à coup sur le sol, il n'ouvre pas les yeux pour autant. Il sent le lit s'affaisser sur son côté droit, une main vient se poser sur son genou et caresser sa cuisse. Il sent Martin, son odeur caractéristique, c'est le parfum qui lui a offert à Noël. Andrés se demande l'intérêt de s'en asperger aussi tardivement, c'est probablement du gâchis. Les paupières toujours baissées, il devine que Martin s'impatiente, il ne va pas tarder à parler, il a du mal à tolérer le silence. 

« Pour que tu te réveilles, je dois t'embrasser sur la bouche ? 

\- Je te rappelle que la princesse dans l'histoire, c'est toi. 

\- Hey ! Après, si cela veut dire que tu es mon prince, j'accepte le rôle ». 

Andrés ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Souvent, il a le dernier mot, sauf avec Martin. Ils s'en sont fait un jeu. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et le regarde. Naturellement, il est revenu torse nu – pourquoi s'habiller ?, ses cheveux sont humides et désordonnées, quelques gouttes ruissellent sur ses épaules. Andrés sait que ce n'est pas un hasard s'il se présente ainsi. Pour connaître un tant soit peu son meilleur ami, celui-ci ne va pas se contenter d'une pipe et d'une branlette. Il admet au moins que, pour une fois, il est plutôt subtil dans son approche et fait preuve de tact. 

« Tu sais, je pensais à toi dans la douche. 

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir. 

\- Pas dans ce sens là. Enfin, au début si mais une fois mon désir assouvi, j'ai repensé à tout ça, à toi précisément... »

Martin a retiré sa main en prononçant cette phrase, comme par pudeur, comme pour permettre à Andrés de vraiment réfléchir à la question qui va suivre, sans chercher à l'influencer. 

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? 

\- Je pensais avoir prouvé ce soir que j'étais plutôt en forme, non ? 

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça et tu le sais bien. Arrête d'éluder. Soit dit en passant, je t'ai parfaitement trouvé à la hauteur; tu vois, je suis capable de l'avouer moi. Je te parle du reste. Même avant ce soir. Tu sembles ailleurs ».

André s'était douté qu'entre les trois qu'il aurait à quitter – Tatiana, Martin et Sergio- Martin serait le plus dur à berner. C'est bien sûr à ce moment là qu'un léger tremblement parcourt les mains d'Andrés qui n'échappe évidemment pas à l’œil affuté de l'argentin. Ce dernier pose tout doucement sa main sur celle de son ami et la caresse avec son pouce. 

« Si je le pouvais Andrés, je te jure que je prendrais cette merde dans mon corps pour t'en débarrasser. Je te jure ». 

Andrés serre juste la main de Martin en retour. Les mots sont coincés dans sa gorge par les émotions qui se succèdent, lui qui habituellement n'en ressent que très peu. Reconnaissance, chagrin, honte. Cette dernière est la plus prégnante. Il va vraiment le trahir ? 

« Ce qu'on peut faire, on fait un échange : ta maladie contre une de mes mitochondries. Deal ? »

Andrés émet un rire léger. Martin est comme lui, toujours une remarque ou un mot ironique. Cela peut agacer fortement leur entourage, considérant que le moment est mal choisi, pas eux. La vie est trop compliquée et trop imprévisible, autant en rire. En ce moment, plus que jamais. 

« Viens là ». 

A ces mots, Andrés l'attire à lui et cale sa tête sur son torse. Martin s'allonge complètement à ses côtés, légèrement de biais. 

«Ton bassin, de préférence, pas sur moi... Merci.

\- D'accord. Tu me serres dans tes bras ? 

\- Si tu veux ». 

Il le sent se détendre lorsqu'il l'enlace et pousser un léger soupir de satisfaction. Andrés passe sa main négligemment dans ses cheveux.Ils sont plus disciplinés humides.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ressentir la même chose que toi mais c'est impossible. C'est impossible ». 

La respiration de Martin s'accentue et peut-être bien que des sanglots se font entendre, Andrés n'est pas sûr. Il patiente quelques secondes. 

« Et... J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta prestation de tout à l'heure. Tu as raison de t'en vanter. Tu sais ce que l'on dit ? Quand on est doué dans quelque chose, ne jamais le faire gratuitement... »

Martin rigole doucement. Il relève la tête et regarde les yeux marron qu'il connait tant. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et vient positionner son visage au dessus de celui d'Andrés. Ses yeux sont rougis et ses joues mouillées. C'étaient donc bien des sanglots. 

« Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »

L'espagnol lui effleure la joue et hoche la tête d'assentiment. Martin joint ses lèvres à celles qui lui font face de façon chaste, presque pudique, pas comme on pourrait l'imaginer de deux personnes qui se sont mutuellement soulagées 30 minutes auparavant. Andrés y répond avec la même douceur. C'est un baiser d'adieu pour lui, même si Martin ne le sait pas encore. Il sent ce dernier approfondir le baiser et demander de sa langue à entrer. Andrés cède volontiers. Les échanges deviennent passionnés et voluptueux. 

Cela frappe alors Andrés en plein ventre : il ne veut pas mourir. C'est ça que lui rappelle Martin à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble : à quel point ils sont vivants, à quel point il est vivant. Il ne peut plus supporter de vivre dans ce mensonge, de s'attacher à des faux espoirs. Il ne peut plus le supporter. Martin lui fait croire que tout est possible : réaliser un casse suicidaire, désirer un homme lui l'hétéro patenté, vivre pour l'éternité. Il pourrait accepter sa maladie ou, tout du moins, la tolérer, il pourrait. Il a même réussi à faire germer un plan pour la baiser et ne pas laisser l'emporter. Avec Martin Berrote à ses côtés, c'est impossible. 

« Andrés ? »

Martin essaie encore un ou deux baisers pour rappeler les lèvres d'Andrés sur les siennes mais rien n'y fait. Andrés le fixe et c'est comme s'il voyait au travers lui. Il se sent mis à nu. Un frisson le parcourt, comme un mauvais pressentiment. 

« Andrés ? »

Ses yeux clignent et il semble prendre conscience à nouveau de la situation. Il serre fort Martin dans ses bras et cale sa tête sur son épaule. Il approche sa bouche de l'oreille de ce dernier. 

« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux vraiment pas mourir ». 

\- Je sais Andrés, je sais. 

\- Non. Tu ne sais pas Martin. 

\- Andrés ? »

L'espagnol continue de le serrer fort et de lui murmurer qu'il ne veut pas mourir. Si Martin avait senti la main gauche d'Andrés glisser dans sa poche et en ressentir une seringue, il aurait compris qu'il s'excusait en disant cela, il aurait compris qu'en mourant prématurément, il devait le trahir pour ne pas se trahir lui-même. 

« Tu me pardonneras Martin, hein ? N'oublie pas que je t'aime. 

\- Andrés, qu'est-ce que tu... »

Ce dernier ne le laisse pas finir et lui plante la seringue dans le cou et appuie sur le piston. Le sédatif est aussitôt expulsé dans le corps de Martin. 

« Bordel Andrés, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? 

\- Aie confiance, aie confiance. Chuuuuuuut... Du calme... Aie confiance...

\- Non... Qu'est-ce que... Non ». 

Le corps inerte de Martin repose lourdement sur Andrés qui ne s'en dégage pas tout de suite. Il lui caresse tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant « pardonne moi » et « je t'aime ». Il essaie de ne pas penser au fait que le dernier mot à jamais prononcé à son encontre est « non ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus qu'un dernier petit chapitre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Martin se réveille avec un mal de crâne insupportable. Il est complètement désorienté et il lui faut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître les lieux. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et essaie de se rappeler ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. Une gueule de bois ? Ce serait étonnant, il s'aperçoit qu'il est parfaitement installé dans le lit, une couverture a été tirée sur lui. Son cerveau est encore très embrumé lorsqu'une sensation plus tenace que se rappeler s'impose : il est assoiffé. Il s'apprête à s'extirper péniblement du lit pour étancher sa soif quand il se rend compte qu'un verre de lait est posé sur la table de chevet. Ni une ni deux, Martin s'en saisit et avale le tout d'une traite. C'est au moment de reposer le verre qu'il s'aperçoit qu'une enveloppe est disposée juste à côté. Trop désireux de s'abreuver, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il y a juste écrit dessus : « Testament qui n'a rien à léguer ». Il la reconnaitrait entre mille cette écriture. Andrés. Instinctivement, il porte la main à son cou et caresse doucement de son doigt là où l'aiguille s'est enfoncée dans sa chair.

Il sent que les larmes commencent à lui monter au moment où il se saisit de l'enveloppe. L'intitulé est sans équivoque et Martin pressent que le pire peut arriver, que le pire va arriver. Une larme glisse le long de sa joue alors qu'il effleure du bout des doigts le papier. Paradoxalement, une rage viscérale s'empare de lui et lui donne envie de le déchirer en petits morceaux et de ne plus jamais y prêter attention. Salopard d'Andrés. De quel droit peut-il oser lui faire cela ? Il se contient cependant et ne le fera pas. S'il avait été en mesure de lui résister, il l'aurait fait depuis tout ce temps. Comme à chaque fois, une force le pousse à revenir vers lui, à faire ce qu'il attend, ce qu'il veut, sans lutter. 

Martin ouvre d'une main tremblante et se saisit de la missive. C'est un papier élégant, raffiné, distingué. L'écriture est, comme à son habitude, soignée, appliquée. C'est du Fonollosa tout craché : penser qu'en rendant les choses présentables, belles, sous leurs meilleurs attraits, elles seront d'autant plus acceptables. La forme deviendrait le fond. Une illusion. Une tromperie. Martin le savait que quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir. Il aurait dû être plus méfiant, plus insistant. Encore une fois, pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il soit en mesure de lui résister. Il n'a pas pu. 

Il parcourt le message laissé : 

« Martin, ingénieur de mon cœur,

Il faut partir à temps. Tu vas m'en vouloir, je le sais. J'insiste pourtant : je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir ressentir la même chose que toi. C'est impossible. Je t'aime Martin, mais pas de la manière dont tu l'aurais souhaité. 

Mon frère a cependant raison, nous devons nous séparer et nous devons abandonner notre plan. Il n'existera pas et ne pourra jamais exister. 

Je dois te quitter. Pour l'amour. Pour notre amitié. Pour ce lien que nous avons créé tous les deux. Va t'en, il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras apaiser les souffrances que je vais t'infliger. 

Adieu mon ami, je suis sûr que d'une façon ou d'une autre, on se recroisera. 

Andrés ». 

Les joues de Martin ruissellent de larmes, son souffle est coupé, ses entrailles sont nouées. Un gouffre s'est creusé dans sa poitrine. Andrés. Non. Le verre qui contenait le lait quelques secondes auparavant se retrouve fracassé contre le mur dans un grand bruit d'éclat. Si son cœur pouvait émettre un son, ça aurait été celui-là. 

Sergio. Fils de pute de Sergio. Il s'est servi de l'amour de Martin pour éloigner Andrés. Sale enfoiré. Imprimer des billets de banque... lui qui lui proposait de fondre de l'or ensemble. C'est la pire trahison pour lui. L'anéantissement de son art, de ses rêves, de sa vie. 

Il vient de mourir. C'est même pire que ça : il continue de vivre mais sans plus rien pour le faire vibrer. Une coquille vide. Un artiste sans inspiration. Que va t-il faire sans lui ? Pendant dix ans, il a tout supporté car il pouvait l'entendre rire, chanter, parler, il le voyait sourire, danser, aimer. Jamais il ne s'en lassait, cela lui suffisait. Bien sûr que la douleur était présente : peut-il en être autrement quand on est amoureux d'Andrés de Fonollosa ? Contrairement à ses connasses d'épouses, il est resté. Toujours. Même à l'annonce de sa maladie, qui a été terrible pour lui, hors de question de flancher, Andrés avait besoin de lui. Il trouverait une solution, un espoir était envisageable. Tous les deux, ensemble, comme pour la banque d'Espagne, ils trouveraient une solution, rien ne pouvait leur résister. Andrés parti, plus rien n'a de sens. 

Il aimerait croire à une mauvaise blague. Mais il comprend que ça n'en est pas une. Il comprend. Tout. Les agissement de son ami ce soir. Pourquoi il s'est donné ainsi à lui alors qu'Andrés ne l'aime pas. Il ne l'aime pas. Martin peut lui pardonner cette cruauté, ce faux espoir. Il connait son ami, son côté destructeur qui ravage ceux qu'ils aiment. C'est plus fort que lui. Il lui pardonne déjà comme il lui pardonne de choisir la facilité, avec le plan merdique de son frère mais réalisable, faisable quand on approche dangereusement du trépas. Il peut accepter qu'Andrés soit un peu moins lui et se range du côté des gens normaux en muselant la passion qui l'anime. Il peut l'accepter. 

Une question cependant le tiendra éveillé tard le soir, le fera chercher des réponses dans diverses bouteilles d'alcool, le fera se réveiller en pleine nuit en hurlant de douleur, lui fera multiplier ses partenaires, lui fera détruire, arracher tous les plans de leur casse et le fera contempler pendant de longues heures un révolver sans se décider à l'utiliser : pourquoi Andrés n'a pas voulu de lui à ses côtés pour parachever sa vie d'artiste ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi il l'a forcé à rompre la promesse qu'il lui avait faite d'être avec lui jusqu'à la toute fin ? Pourquoi ? Cette question le rendra fou et le détruira. Et s'il lui avait avoué son amour clairement, cela aurait-il changé les choses ? Selon son état d'ébriété, parfois oui, parfois non. 

C'est probablement ça la folie : faire et refaire tous les scénarios dans sa tête, en modifiant tous les paramètres, tout en sachant pertinemment que la réalité ne changera pas et que la conclusion restera la même. Le faire quand même. Au cas où. A bien y réfléchir, Martin se dit que c'est l'espoir à la naissance de la folie : aimer Andrés avec l'espoir fou d'être aimé en retour, être à ses côtés jusqu'à sa mort avec l'espoir fou de trouver un remède, être abandonné et trahi et garder l'espoir fou qu'il reviendra un jour.  
Il faudra attendre trois ans plus tard que Martin apprenne la mort d'Andrés en direct à la télévision pour que l'espoir laisse enfin place à la folie. La réalité deviendra définitivement cruelle, froide et implacable : Andrés est mort, et avec lui Martin qui tombera dans l'autodestruction pour le rejoindre. 

Il regarde distraitement par la fenêtre du hublot l'immensité bleue qui s'étend devant lui. Bleu. Cela lui rappelle quelque chose. Un sourire triste se dessine sur son visage. Andrés regarde alors sa montre et se dit qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Martin doit avoir repris connaissance. 

A t'il découvert l'enveloppe ? Probablement. Il se demande si c'était la plus élégante des façons de faire, nonobstant le fait que Martin, avec son tempérament de feu très argentin, peut avoir mis en pièces la lettre avant même de l'avoir lue. S'ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, Andrés aurait probablement opté pour quelque chose de moins théâtral mais plus cruel. Il se serait barré sans prévenir et aurait passé un rapide coup de fil une fois chez Sergio. Cela aurait été bien minable- eu égard à leur amitié et l'affection qu'il porte à Martin- mais il se serait moins exposé. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il est en train de ressentir. C'était quand le dernière fois ? A la mort de maman ? Son cœur est comme oppressé, cela doit être de la tristesse. Et peut-être bien une pointe de culpabilité. Il demandera à Sergio. 

Il n'avait pas su quoi mettre sur l'intitulé de l'enveloppe. « Pour Martin » ? Non, cela faisait amoureux éconduit et puis, on se doute que la lettre ne pouvait être que pour lui. En plus de lui briser le cœur, Andrés s'était dit que cela ne servait à rien d'insulter son intelligence. Il avait alors cherché ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Qu'est ce qu'un futur macchabée laisse à ceux qui lui survivent ? Un testament. Que pouvait-il lui offrir à sa mort, lui qui de son vivant et de ses longues années d'existence ensemble lui avait apporté si peu ? Rien. A part de la douleur et de la souffrance, il n'avait rien à lui léguer ; c'est Martin qui lui avait tout donné. 

« Testament qui n'a rien à léguer » : c'est pompeux, un brin mélodramatique et, surtout, c'est ce qui reflète au mieux sa relation aux autres maintenant. La mort prochaine d'un homme égocentrique. Finalement, même dans sa lettre d'adieu pour Martin, c'était encore de lui qu'il avait le plus parlé. 

Au fur et à mesure qu'Andrés redescend vers la terre ferme et que l'avion retraverse les nuages, il n'y a plus de bleu. Le ciel est désormais gris, terne et triste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous aura plu.
> 
> Idée survenue après l'écoute de Bang Bang (my baby shot me down) par Nancy Sinatra :
> 
> ...  
> "Music played and people sang  
> Just for me the church bells rang  
> Now he's gone, I don't know why  
> And 'til this day, sometimes I cry  
> He didn't even say goodbye  
> He didn't take the time to lie
> 
> Bang bang, he shot me down  
> Bang bang, I hit the ground  
> Bang bang, that awful sound  
> Bang bang, my baby shot me down..."


End file.
